Kyoto Case 2
by Kyo-and-Tsuzuki
Summary: HI all! if you like stupidity and all of the Yami No Matsuei characters, this story is for you. R&R maybe some romance in later chapters.
1. At the ministry

**Hi all! you might know me from my other story but I'm switching to other cat. Yami No Matsuei! okay, I hope you'll enjoy this...R&R!**

Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka innocently - I want some...please just one little--

Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki then at Tatsumi rolling his eyes - no

Tatsumi sighed pushing up his glasses - Kurosaki, just give him some. He'll probably shut up if you give him some.

Hisoka looked back at Tsuzuki then at Tatsumi - which side or you on? He'll be fat if I give him some!

Tsuzuki starts to sob - but but, I always eat like a pig and never get fat.

Tatsumi looked at Tsuzuki then at Hisoka - he's right you know.

Hisoka looked angrily at Tatsumi then at Tsuzuki again - fine, here. gives Tsuzuki his peice of cake

Tsuzuki squeals - yay!

Tatsumi smiles at the two of them - good, no get back to work!

Tsuzuki huddles near Hisoka - eek! he scares me!

Hisoka rolled his eyes pushing Tsuzuki away from him - you idiot, he means we have a job.

Tsuzuki looks at Hisoka - we do?

Hisoka sighed pulling out a piece of paper and holds out infront of Tsuzuki - yes, we do. It's in Kyoto.

Tsuzuki looks scared and holds on to his cake - I'm not going! you know what happened to me, and Tatsumi does too. Why do we have to do this job!

Hisoka looked at the paper then points to a paragraph on the paper - because it's easy, and it's a one day job.

Tsuzuki sighed taking one more bite of his cake - fine, I'll go. But if I get into trouble I'm blaming Watari.

Watari looks up from his computer angry - what about me?

Tsuzuki moves towards the door pushing Hisoka - nothing! singing just go back to work!

Watari sighed looking back down at the computer - whatever

Hisoka pulls away from the pushing Tsuzuki - why do we have to blame everything on Watari when we go to Kyoto

Tsuzuki gave Hisoka a boyish grin - because he's from there, and you know me. He never gets out so we say he does and he gets introuble.

Hisoka rolled his eyes walking down the hallway - you mean you get in trouble for wrecking things.

Tsuzuki looked away with a slight sob - your so cold...

Hisoka smiles - I know.

**Okay! how's that? I hope you guys like it, because I'm going to write more of this one. cya next time.**


	2. To Kyoto!

**I'm back! okay now since I just started this story, please stay with me, back me up! be my friend! R&R**

Tsuzuki looked around with a cookie in his mouth - are we there yet?

Hisoka sighed - no, we're not. just settle down and we'll be there in no time.

Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka still eating the cookie - how about now?

Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki, annoyed - no...

Tsuzuki looked around curiously - now?

Hisoka twitched as he stared at the ookie in Tsuzuki's mouth - no! give me that cookie and talk normally!

Tsuzuki hides in the corner baring his fangs - my cookie! STAY BACK!

Hisoka stopped looking down at his partner - shut up and give me that damn cookie.

Tsuzuki held his cookie far away from Hisoka - Never!

Hisoka grabbed the cookie and walked to the back of the bus and throws it away - there!

Tsuzuki twitches as his mind snaps - cookie? ... are we there yet?

Hisoka sighed - yes, we're here!

Tsuzuki jumped up happy - really!

Hisoka flung himself to Tsuzuki - no!

2 hours later

Tsuzuki was knocked out in his seat - ...

Hisoka was smiling and sitting quietly - finally, it took an hour but he's asleep

The bus came to a hault

Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki waking up - no!

Tsuzuki rubbed his eyes with a yawn - we there-- Hey!

Hisoka was already out of the bus looking around then down at the piece of paper - Tatsumi is so stupid, he had to pick the bus. AND FOR 3 HOURS WITH THAT IDIOT!

Tsuzuki put his hand on Hisoka's shoulder - oh cheer up! we're in Kyoto in the fall, enjoy it

Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki hen his hand then back at Tsuzuki - Muraki...

Tsuzuki looks around panicking - where?

Hisoka slips away from Tsuzuki's hand - no where, I just felt like it.

Tsuzuki starts to sob and turns into his kitsune form - why did you do that? that was mean, meanie face!

Hisoka sighed rolling his eyes - like I said, I felt like it.

Tsuzuki makes a sniff sound from the back of Hisoka - your so mean to me...

Hisoka smiled - I know.

1 hour later

Tsuzuki looked up at an old building - is this it?

Hisoka looked down at the paper then up at the building - yup... should we go in?

Tsuzuki was already walking up the steps

Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki then started running after him - hey! wait up!

**okay! this is it for me now. I'm sick and tired. R&R!**


	3. Germs!

Hey! I'm adding a commentary! yes it's with me and Muraki...yes Muraki...

Muraki sighed "are you thinking of me?"

I looked down blushing "no..."

Muraki raised a brow "are you sure?

I run into the next run and yells are muffled through the door "NO!"

Muraki smirked " I thought so..."

Looking up at the door then at his violet eyed partner "you open it.."

Tsuzuki looked down at the handle "I don't know"

Hisoka sighed "why not?"

Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka with a grin "It might have germs!" Tsuzuki yelped

Hisoka twitched and looked down at the door "it's a stupid door handle!"

Tsuzuki nodded "exactly! it has public germ writen all over it, see?"

Hisoka bent over and looked at the handle then stood straight up "it does..."

Tsuzuki grinned again "see, I told you. Now you open it"

Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki "you just said it has public germs, do you want me to take a stupid risk?"

Tsuzuki nodded stupidly "yup!"

Hisoka looked up at the sky "idiot..." he muttered then looked at his side not seeing Tsuzuki "hey!"

Tsuzuki was inside already looking around while Hisoka slides through the closing door not touching it.

"Wow! look at this place! it's huge! and it **ECHOES...echoes...**echoes..." Tsuzuki yelped

Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki "your such an idiot"

Tsuzuki smiled at Hisoka "I know!"

Hisoka shook his head and stepped forward looking around "where to start...and what are we supposed to do?

Tsuzuki looked down at the piece of paper "we're supposed to see if this place is haunted" he said looking up

Hisoka snatched the paper then gave it back "fine, we can do that. It'll take an hour or so"

two hours later

Hisoka was passed out from exaustion while Tsuzuki kept looking around "I guess nothing is here..."

"think again Mr. Tsuzuki"

Tsuzuki whipped around and looked at Muraki "Muraki!"

Hahahahaha! cliff hanger!

Muraki - your evil...I like that...

I know you do..I read the books

Muraki - so? you don't know everything about me

Oh yes I do

Muraki - oh yeah?

fine, I'll tell you

2 hours later

and here you are now!

Muraki - oh dear...

bye bye all! more in next chapter


	4. Dude, it's Muraki!

Okay, this one won't be so messed up and confusing. enjoy!

Muraki - why would we want to enjoy this stupid story?

Because, I have fans :waves to all the fans:

Muraki - yeah one's that are to stupid to--oof!

Sleepy time! drags Muraki into the next room and locks it He'll be in there until the chapter is over!

Chapter 4 - Dude, it's Muraki!

Tsuzuki looked at Muraki scared "how? where did you come from?"

Muraki just smirked making his way towards Tsuzuki

Tsuzuki backed up "don't come near me!" Tsuzuki yelped

Muraki stopped and looked over at the exausted Hisoka "my my, I guess the boys tired...good, he won't hear you scream"

Tsuzuki started to panic and scramble over to Hisoka and shaked him "Hisoka! wake up!"

Hisoka was passed out and under Muraki's spell

Muraki knelt beside Tsuzuki "such a small boy...but I don't care, but I care about you Mr. Tsuzuki" Muraki said shifting his hand and touching Tsuzuki cheek

Tsuzuki slapped Muraki's hand off of his cheek "you-- what's your problem!"

Muraki stood up staring at Tsuzuki "because of you"

Tsuzuki looked angry "that's your excuse everytime! what are you really after that involves me! Muraki spill it!" Tsuzuki yelled at Muraki

Muraki narrowed his eyes and stepped closer making Tsuzuki step back "the same reason everytime, it's you... Mr. Tsuzuki your mine" he said reaching out for Tsuzuki

Tsuzuki dodged Muraki's hand and grabbed Hisoka running down the steps and out the doors.

Muraki stood at the top of the steps "you'll be mine Mr. Tsuzuki. I swear over your grave"

:2 hours later:

Hisoka woke up in a hotel and sat up looking at Tsuzuki sleeping in the chair "Tsuzuki?"

Tsuzuki opened his eyes and looked at Hisoka "yes?"

Hisoka looked down with tears in his eyes "I'm so sorry, I heard everything back I just couldn't get up"

Tsusuki stood up hugging Hisoka "it's okay, he can't find us because we're going back to the Ministry tomorrow"

Hisoka blushed and pushed Tsuzuki off of him "don't do that!"

Tsuzuki looked confused "do what? this?" he said falling over Hisoka

Hisoka blushed even redder "yes!" pushing Tsuzuki off the bed with a loud thud

Tsuzuki sat on floor sobbing "that wasn't nice..."

Hisoka covered his face crying "you idiot"

end!

you guys out there like it? better...

unlocks the door

Muraki falls out of the room - thank g-d!

had fun:

Muraki - NO! you locked me in there!

so?

Muraki sighed - your so weird

look who's talking, pervert...

Muraki clentched his fist - I can't punch you

I know! I put you on anti punching...it shocks you when you punch someone or something

Muraki - I hate you

I know!


End file.
